Mrs AranXelScythe
by Megaslut69
Summary: While captured on an enemy planet, Samus is rescued by the man of her dreams: Victor XelScythe. This leads to Samus revealing her...sluttier...side that I am like too! Rated T for suggestivity. I AM MEGASLUT69.


DISCLAIMER: As much as I would like to, I do not own Metroid.

Note: use ctrl+v to find, "pointofstory" to find the point of the story.

Samus was lounging about in her living room when her VCD (Videoconference Device) beeped. She quickly straightened her hair and turned on her VCD Remote. Her Commander was there. He bellowed into the VCD, "We have a new threat-on planet High Zebes a group called the High Space Pirates and plotting to take over the Galaxy. But you are the best bounty hunter in the Galaxy, so go kill 'em all!" "What am I getting?" asked Samus. "Come down to GFHQ for it" yelled the Commander." The VCD turned off.

Note: GFHQ Galactic Federation Headquarters.

Samus climbed out of her room and went into her Hunter-class Gunship, which was named Dragonfire after its color. She recently converted the engine from hydrogen power to the more fuel-efficient, cheap (on the long run) and powerful fusion power. Then she rode it too GFHQ. The Commander was there, his badges gleaming. He bellowed: "Alright, this is your biggest bounty ever: forty million!" "I accept," Samus said immediately. Forty million dollars was enough to get her moved to a more luxurious planet, perhaps New Luxembourg. "Equipment time!" roared the Commander. "William, get the bloody blazes up here now! There's a mission!" William Daniels V, the GF's equipment man and inventor ran up. "Alright, you got your Gravity Suit-which is still top of the line. For beams, you have Power, Wave, Acid, Dark and the new Molten Beam, which shoots volcano-power lava. Also, you have Missiles, Super Missiles and Ultra Missiles-but only two so use the conservatively. You have all the normal morph ball functions, as well as the Space Jump Boots, Screw Attack and Grapple Beam. And you have Combat, Thermal, X-Ray and Nightvision Visors. Also, there is our new Electrostatic Visor, which senses electricity. That's it." "Wow," Samus said-this much equipment on a mission never happened to her before. "Good-now go and kill those High Space Pirates!" bellowed the Commander like a drunk ox. Samus ran to Dragonfire, started the engines and went off.

For your convieniene, here are all Samus' stuff, in a Metroid Prime-esque format:

Suit - Gravity

Beams – Power, Wave, Acid, Dark, Molten

Visors - Combat, Thermal, X-Ray, Nightvision, Electrostatic

Morph Ball – MB, MB Bomb, Boost Ball, Spider Ball, Power Bomb

Miscellaneous – Missiles, Super Missiles, Ultra Missiles, SJB, SA, Grapple Beam

Using the ships RADAR Samus found High Zebes. She landed on the surface and went to the core-it always seemed that is where the masters were. She found a completely unoriginal elevator down to the depths.

Arriving there, she found some Space Pirates who were easy prey. She kept going deeper until she came to a main base, codenamed 'Lamba.' This, she knew, was the 11TH letter of the Greek alphabet, which the Space Pirates loved to used. She was surprised though-usually for them Gamma (#3) was a stretch. Suddenly a huge beast came in. It was a 2Omega Pirate. Remembering the Omega Pirates on Tallon IV, this thing was like them, but four times bigger and much angrier looking. None of her weapons did anything, except then she remembered her Ultra Missiles. She used one and decapitated the thing immediately. All the normal _High_ Space Pirates ran away in fear suddenly. Samus found a doorway, that her translator translated from Space Pirate to English, roughly: To Level Two. This obviously meant going closer to the core, so Samus went down. At the bottom suddenly she was attacked. She used her last Ultra Missile and all her other weapons, but only a tenth of the High Space Pirates died. The other 90 or so tied her up and attached her to a chair. They laughed and robbed her of her equipment. Then they pressed a button and a huge machine, about a mile away in this enormous room, came closer, with a nail on the end that would go right through.

Struggle as she did, the bonds only became tighter. They were wrapped around her arms, chest and legs. Slowly but surely the nail came closer-she assumed in two hours she would be dead.

An hour and forty minutes later Samus had given up all hope. Suddenly, however, a man walked in. He looked about her age and he ran up to her and untied her bonds. Samus said, "Oh, thank you my man, thank you very much." "No problem, my name is Victor XelScythe by the way, also a bounty hunter. Let's go kill these _High_ Space Pirates," he said, mocking the High part.

They continued Samus' mission, but, Samus paled in comparison to Victor. Soon they were back on the surface. Samus' ship had been wrecked by Space Pirates. "No problem," said Victor, "I think you'll like my Wraith-class gunship, the Scythe." Samus was impressed, as Wraith was one step above her Hunter, and the most expensive one available. It was ocean blue with light blue lines on it." Suddenly Victor said: "Samus, I am in love with you already," Samus replied, "Oh, how wonderful, I love you too, how great." Soon they were locked in an intense kiss, which led to an even more intense make-out. Victor then said, "Will you marry me? I am 20 years and one month old." Samus, who was 19 years and 11 months old said, "Absolutely, tomorrow."

The next day Samus had her ship replaced and it was the wedding. After the speeches they kissed and Victor gave her an expensive ring and they were married. That night, they went to New Hawaii for their honeymoon via United Spacelines. Victor was extremely rich-a billionaire-so they stayed in an ocean-view room. They were in the hotel now, drinking cocktails.

NOTE: THIS IS THE WHOLE POINT OF THE STORY BELOW. THIS IS WHERE I WANT SAMUS TO BE LIKE ME. "pointofstory". That is for people who used my note at the beginning.

They went up to the second floor and looked over the balcony and then climbed into the bedroom. Samus then ripped off her shirt. Then, seeing Victor's smile, unbuttoned her bra and cast it to the floor. Now her size 60 breasts were his for the licking. Then, suddenly she pulled a knife out of her pocket. Victor looked shocked, but then relived as she used it to cut off her pants. Reveled to Victor was her pink thong underwater with lime green wavy lines that matched her bra. She than said, "Here, you do this one." So Victor untied the strings on her thighs and then she was there, naked. She through the knife to the wall and then crashed into the bed. "Are you a virgin?" asked Samus. "Yes," replied Victor. "Same, but not for long. After all, we're married, and sex is for AFTER MARRIAGE!" "Yes, AFTER MARRIAGE."

**AT THIS EXCITING POINT IN THE STORY, REMEMBER: SEX AFTER MARRIAGE!**

Soon Samus let Victor in her once, twice and thrice-and once in the other side.

EPILPOUGE: Samus and Victor lived happily ever after.

THE END!

Please read and rate! And yes, I, Slut69 am like the Samus in this story! Show yourself off, boobs and all, but sex after marriage with one person!


End file.
